Shape of a Bear (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Shape of a Bear", Season 1, episode 8, 8th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? / Tutter Shows Up Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Oh, hi. You're just in time. It's so good to see you. Come on in. Tutter: If you wouldn't have that time to get that BOX you promise me yet? Ha ha. Bear: I had a box I promise to give Tutter earlier. Mice love boxes. Tutter: Okay, Okay, But, please, hurry, hurry! I haven't got for that box right now! right now! eh, deh. oh. ha ha. Thank you, Bear. Bear Shows a Triangle / Ojo's Block Tower Bear: Hey, what did I just step on? Hmm. I'm so curious. (sniffs) What's this? It's a block! (gasps) Hey! There's another and another! someone... (sniffing) is leading a trail of blocks, and they're look like they're leading into (gasps) the living room! Hmm. Bear Talks About Shapes / Steps on Tutter Shapes Shape of a Bear Bear Searches the Box in the Bedroom (except for Treelo) Bear: It's a big, big.. lump. {SFX: Lion} Treelo: (gasps in horror) (yells) OH, NO! LION!!!! Bear: Treelo, it's okay! We were just pretending. Bear Shows it to Tutter Bear: Good thing that box was a rectangle. Ojo, Pip and Pop Become Shape Explorers Shape of a Bear Ojo, Pip and Pop: To find more shapes! (singing) ♪ Shape Explorers, Go! ♪ Shadow's Song Bear: Well, today has shaped up to be quite a day. (laughs, but gives the most idea in his thoughts) Hey, you know who I haven't seen today? My special friend Shadow. But maybe if we look real hard and sing a song together, she'll appear. Sing with me (starts to sing) ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (exits the living room) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is... (sticks his head) Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where is oh where Shadow? ♪ (camera pans) ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (stands next to a horse picture on top and looks at the audience) Hmm. Do you see my friend Shadow? (Shadow appears on a right wall and laughs) Shadow: Hey there, fuzzy old Bear, I'm right here! Bear: Oh. Hello, Shadow. How are you today? Shadow: I was just dancing in the sunlight in the kitchen. Bear: Oh, That sound like fun. Well Shadow, I was wondering would you tell us a story? Shadow: Why, Certainly, Bear. Let me see when can I fancy, Just watch. (glitter shines with flute) Shadow: (Singing) Twinkle, twinkle little star. Man: Hey, what's that big light up in the sky? I'm trying to sleep down here! Shadow: How I wonder what you are? Man: Gosh ding it! What is the thing? Eh, I used to know what it was, it's uh, it's uh, uhhh...it looks familiar. Shadow: Up above the world so high. Man: Woo-wee look at that thing! It's really up there! Shadow: Like a diamond in the sky. Man: Diamond? I'm rich! Shadow: Twinkle, twinkle little star. Man: Yeah. don't tell me. Don't tell me Aw, Gosh ding it, it's, it's it's it's, It's a-it's a-uhhh, UGGHHH! Shadow: How I wonder what you are? Man: I don't know what that is. I give up. (lies back down, sits back up) It's a star! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great song. *singing* ♪ Twinkle, twinkle little star ♪ *laughs* Shadow, have you ever played with starlight? Shadow: Plenty of time, Bear. Luna Tells Bear the Day About Shapes / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to - Attic} Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. (enters his shape balcony) Ah, there she is. It's Luna, my friend, the Moon. Hi, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just getting ready to rise Luna: And Ojo. How was that little bear today? Bear: Oh, Ojo found out she has her own special shape. Everybody has one. Bear: Bye, now. Bear: Let's see how tomorrow shapes up. See you soon.Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts